


Bonus Track

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Cherri's been ignoring his sister for too long, zie think.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), background funkobracola and hot chimp/newsie
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Bonus Track

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo.  
> One very brief reference to sex.

As soon as Cherri ended his broadcast, his personal radio started buzzing. He laughed to himself, shaking his head slightly as he reached for the instrument.

“Go ahead.”

“Cherri! You’re ignoring me,” NewsAGoGo’s voice rang out through the speaker and Cherri laughed again. He’d been expecting hir to call.

“Nah, News, just been busy. What’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s up? What’s up is you haven’t replied to any of my messages for almost half a moon! That’s so rude! How could you do this to me? Your very own–”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, bud, I’ve been busy.”

“Busy my ass,” Newsie laughed. “How’s the boyfriend?”

“He’s good. Busy. It’s all busy right now.”

“I figured. Heard about the kid.”

Of course zie had. It was apparently all over the airwaves that the Fabulous Four had adopted. Cherri was only tied into that by virtue of living with them, so his involvement was lesser-known, but anyone that knew his connection to the famed crew knew that he was currently the second-most involved in the Kid’s wellbeing.

“Yeah,” Cherri leaned back, cracking his back as he stretched one arm up, then the other, switching hands so he could keep the radio held close to his ear. It was long past midnight at this point. Everyone else in the diner was asleep, save for Kobra, who was watching the Kid with barely-contained anxiety. He was getting used to them, but slowly. “They’re pretty cute.”

“I’ve heard! I can’t believe you haven’t invited me over to meet them! I’m practically their aunt!”

“You’re… I mean… Yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to Pois about it. He’s touchy, still kinda thinks Pony’s gonna steal them out from under him.”

“I heard that too.” Newsie’s cheerful tone dampened a touch. “Tell them they’re being stupid.”

“I will not but thanks. You can tell him yourself.”

Newsie laughed through the radio. Cherri closed his eyes, he could almost imagine zie were here with him, like when they were kids and he’d tell hir jokes until zie cried. He opened his eyes back to the dim broadcast room.

“Anyway. Actually got some intel for ya! Thought you’d wanna tell the listeners tonight but you started talking before I could call, fuckin’ motormouth.”

With a mock-irritated tone, Cherri replied, “Yeah, yeah, sorry I don’t obey your schedule, dumbass. What’s happening?”

“Doc said there was a big patrol on the full moon. Couple crews out in Two intercepted a Gen City transport and they got a _stock_ of shit to trade off. Wanna get rid of it before BLI comes lookin’ for the truck. They’ll probably hold it for a few days.”

Nodding, Cherri reached for his notebook, scribbling down the details as Newsie talked.

“Where in Two? Was there a clap or did they shock rock?”

“Way north. Right by the belt, they figured out a new ambush method but they gotta stay close to the spikes else they get clocked by the radar.”

“Shiny,” Cherri set his pencil down and cracked his neck to the side. “I can run a bonus track or d’you think I should just wait for tomorrow’s show?”

“Up to you, Doc said he’d put it in the waves and I’m gonna tell everyone, of course, but you get the late crowd so…”

“I’ll run a bonus track,” decided Cherri.

“Good plan,” Newsie sounded approving.

“Anything else?”

“Chimp wants a double-and-a-half-date.”

Cherri thumped his head to his desk, sighing loudly into the radio.

“I know, I know. She really wants to meet you though! And Kobra and Ghoul, or whatever.”

“Listen, News–”

“It’s not just because she thinks your poetry’s like, super shiny, or whatever. She’s getting real serious and it’s not like we’ve got parents t’ meet. So… It’s still a meet the family, yknow?”

“Yeah… I’ll ask Kobes. He’s…”

“Off-putting?” Newsie supplied less-than-helpfully.

“Skittish,” corrected Cherri. “Around new people. It should be fine. But we’ll have to ask the whole crew. See if Jet or Pois’ll watch the Kid for a night.”

“And–”

“I’ll ask Ghoul, too. He’s not my boyfriend, though.”

“No, yeah, of course. You just kiss and live together and cuddle and go to derbies together and have gross-”

“Don’t,” Cherri cut hir off, not wanting to listen to his sister talk about his sex life. “Yeah, I’ll ask Ghoul. But you can’t be weird. We just– I don’t know, he’s Kobra’s boyfriend, not mine.”

“Okay! Sounds good, Cher. Let me know what the crew says and if Pois says no tell him I’ll kick his ass.”

The image of Newsie, in all hir four-foot-six glory trying to kick Party Poison’s ass filled Cherri’s mind and he suppressed another laugh. 

“I’ll pass the message along.”

“Shiny. See you so so _so_ soon, then!”

“Keep running, love you.”

“Love you too!”

The radio crackled, Newsie had ended the call first. To Cherri’s right, the broadcast room door opened and Kobes half-stepped inside, cradling the sleeping Kid in his arms.

“Done?”

“Few more minutes. Got a bonus track from News that I want to put out as soon as I can.”

“Okay.” Kobra stepped into the room, nudging the door shut with his hip and curled up on the armchair behind Cherri.

Cherri slid his headphones back over his ears and restarted the broadcast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want! Or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
